


Naia the Wandering Thief

by thewaywardwriter



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Relationships, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardwriter/pseuds/thewaywardwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tales of Naia the Wandering Thief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naia the Wandering Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naia the Wandering Thief wasn't quite a thief. She wasn't quite nobility either, but she was respected well enough.

Naia the Wandering Thief was an interesting dwarf.

She was like Nori, in ways. Except, she actually stayed, and also unlike Nori, she never made any move to escape from her little prison cell.

Naia the Wandering Thief, was a fascinating dwarf. By trade, she worked in the library. She knew the history books off by heart and was almost as well versed in the history of the other races of Middle Earth as their librarians were. By other trades, she worked in the taverns in Dale and Erebor, cleaning (mostly) and serving (where she could).

And sometimes she ran into Dwalin, if she was lucky. Not that she ever wanted to. He was often the one who clapped her (gently) in irons.

“This is for Master Dwalin,” Thula had told her one day, pushing the food towards the Wandering Thief.

Naia held her tongue, and served Dwalin his food, fully bent on not speaking a word to Erebor’s guardsman. She found she didn’t need to.

“You’re forgetting something. Thief.”

He sounded smug. Too smug.

Hands clenched in her skirt; Naia the Wandering thief turned to face the guardsman, eyes furrowed with confusion.

Tapping his cheek; he spoke: “Kiss.”

She stared, eyes unbelieving.

Dwalin winked, and Naia swore she saw Thula chuckling quietly in the back of the bar.

Sighing, she gave him the kiss, and left with a huff.

Naia the Wandering Thief was an interesting dwarf. She wasn’t exactly a thief. And she wasn’t exactly ‘respectable’ either. She wasn’t noble. She wasn’t any of that.

But Naia was kind and she had a warm heart. And if you were lucky, you’d get to see her fight.

Dwalin had seen her fight. She had fought with Fili once. She lost, having forgotten that Kili was there too.

But it was very good. She had left nearly immediately afterwards, with a bow to her princes and their mother and uncle before taking her leave.

Not a word was said. And Dwalin merely watched as she left, her dark hair settling around her shoulders.

“You ought to go and visit her,” Thorin had said, “Dwalin.”

Dwalin looked down at his friend with a sigh and blushed.

He went to see her.

“Naia.”

She had blinked at him, slowly, “Something wrong?”

He blushed, and took a cautious step towards her.

Naia held her breath and let him take another step towards her.

“You’re very pretty you know,” he said, voice cracking. The Wandering Thief shrank away from the word before hesitantly placing her hand on Dwalin’s wrist.

Her whole body shuddered with a sigh, “Thank you, Master Dwalin. You’re very kind.”

He rewarded her with a kiss to her knuckles.

Naia tensed, rising on her toes as she did so.

‘She was ready to run’ Dwalin realized, and instinctively reached for her cheek.

When she threatened to pull away, he tugged at her hand, pulling her back down again, “Don’t…don’t run away this time.”

“Dwalin, I…”

He pressed his lips to hers anyways.

“I’m sorry,” the Guardsman said gruffly. Naia sighed and looked him in the eye for once.

She shook her head, “It’s alright, I promise.”

Dwalin grinned and blessed her with another kiss.

Naia the Wandering Thief, wasn’t quite a thief. She wasn’t quite a noble either, but she was respectable enough that she was regarded highly among royalty and thieves alike.

So when Dwalin son of Fundin yelled out ‘Thief,’ Naia looked up anyways, watching patiently for the dwarf who stole her Dwalin’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know. I just really love the idea of Nori having a secret underground spy network when the Company retakes Erebor. And then dear greenkangaroo has a dwarf in her 'Dirty Deeds' series named Naia who's a part of Nori's underground spy network and I just really liked the name Naia and my version of Naia is also a part of that. The point of this is that our Naias are in absolutely no way the exact same Naia. Though I do thank her endlessly for that inspiration.
> 
> No, Dwalin and Naia do not end up together. She's more like a sister to him anyways. But in other news, I'm really proud of this one. Yeah.
> 
> EDIT: Adding this as a chapter to 'Heartbreak Warfare' because...it's more related to it than to 'Knitted Mitts and Cardigans'


	2. Naia the Wandering Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin returns to Ered Luin and runs into an old friend.

This one she couldn’t have.

This one she couldn’t have and she knew it.

The second thing Dwalin did when he came back to Ered Luin was vist Naia the Wandering Thief.

He sat in his usual place.

Surprised, Naia sat two tables away from him, her hands tightening in her skirts as she stared at him, wide eyed.

When she caught his eye, her stomach lurched and Naia the Wandering Thief got up to go back to work, the lurching feeling changing into a sinking one as she made her way back to the kitchens.

Dwalin was standing up, his eyes full of sorrow as he watched her back disappear behind the doors to their raggedy little kitchen.

She met his eyes one last time, her hand hovering over the door as she watched him take his place at the bar.

An ‘old’ post for her now. Naia had taken up Ori’s old job up at the library. Didn’t pay quite as much as serving drinks did, but she made due with it. 

Thula still needed someone to serve drinks when Thayn wasn’t around. 

Which was a lot now, the Wandering Thief found. Thayn wasn’t as reliable as they thought (hoped) he was. 

She’d turn around at the sound of her name and the feather of a touch on her shoulder after what seemed like an eternity of standing by the door.

“Customer,” Thula murmured to the dwarrowdam. The elder dwarf offered her a plate that she was balancing on her forearm, “This one is for the Master Dwalin.”

Naia had only smiled, and nodded, relieving her of the plate before moving to bring it to Ered Luin’s head guard.

“Welcome back Mr. Dwalin.”

“Thank you Naia. It’s good to be back.”


End file.
